The Apprentice
"The Apprentice" is the sixteenth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 132nd episode overall. Synopsis Gumball decides that the best way to prove to Mr. Fitzgerald that he is good enough for Penny is to become his apprentice for the day. Plot The episode starts with Patrick Fitzgerald getting ready to leave for an important business meeting. However, once he gets in his car, he finds Gumball in there as well. Gumball explains he wants to go with Patrick to prove he is worthy of being Penny's boyfriend. Patrick promptly throws Gumball out of his car but sees he has returned when he arrives at Chanax Inc. Although he initially tries to leave Gumball in his car unaccompanied, he eventually has no choice but to take Gumball with him to the meeting. Inside Chanax Inc., Gumball continues to try and show Patrick he is worthy of Penny, much to his annoyance. After Patrick signs in, Karen asks him what Gumball is doing. Patrick then explains that Gumball is his "apprentice," and Gumball signs in as well. He proceeds to keep unintentionally annoying Patrick, such as making sure the bathroom is safe for him to enter. On the elevator, Gumball tries to quench Patrick's worries about his DNA not being good enough for Patrick's grandchildren. Gumball only makes things worse, though, by repeatedly plucking strands from a small DNA helix with his head. By doing this, Gumball makes himself into an assortment of monstrous creatures. Finally, at the meeting, Patrick tries to show his plans for a new Elmore Hospital to the Goblin, but Gumball ends up embarrassing him. The Goblin then asks Patrick if he plays golf, to which Gumball abruptly responds with a "yes." Later at the supermarket, Gumball and Patrick talk about the game while riding a golf cart. Patrick reveals he does not know anything about golf, so Gumball proposes he cheats to win. Patrick begrudgingly accepts this notion and promises if they win he'll begin to trust Gumball. At the golf course, the game gets off to a rough start due to Gumball ruining Patrick's first shot. He attempts to place the ball near the flag but accidentally takes an egg instead. This amuses the Goblin, and he allows Patrick to have another shot. Gumball, however, is standing near the hole. Patrick tries to warn him not to move to the left, but Gumball cannot hear him. As a result, the ball ends up hitting Gumball on the head. Gumball wakes up sometime later, and Patrick tells him the ball bounced off his head and went into the hole, and that they now have a chance of winning. Over the next period of time, Gumball continues to help Patrick cheat at the game. Before Patrick swings, Gumball sees a Magic Frog telling him that Patrick has to lose, or else the contract will instead be used to build a highway through Elmore. Gumball decides to forfeit Patrick's trust in him and makes the last ball not go in. While Patrick is initially enraged, the Goblin then yells in defeat, admitting his plan to use the contract to build the highway. He deflates, and a larva with his face crawls out, hisses at Gumball and Patrick, and flies away with a jetpack. Patrick then embraces Gumball in a hug, proud of him for choosing the well-being of Elmore over his trust. Gumball then wakes up in the same spot he was lying when the ball hit him, revealing the recent events that happened were just a dream. The Goblin laughs about this, and Gumball is put into an ambulance, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Patrick *Goblin Minor Characters *Penny *Doughnut Sheriff *Hamburger Cop *Coffee Cop *Karen *Clipboard Men *Mr. Chanax (cameo) *Richard (mentioned) *Lenny *Martin *Jackie *Jeff *Ducks *Pink Squirrel *Magic Frog *Bandage Paramedics Trivia *This episode aired in the UK and Germany before the US. *This was the first episode to be premiered in 2016. *This is the first episode in the series in which Darwin does not appear. *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network App and Video on Demand before it aired on TV on December 4, 2015. *The scene where Gumball hallucinates with trippy colors was animated by Vic Chhun, former 3D animator in Season 2. Continuity *The Goblin is still the boss of Chanax Inc. after the events of "The Boss." *The Magic Frog bears a resemblance to Reginald from "The Gift." Cultural References *The strand of DNA with Gumball's head on it is likely a reference to Mr. DNA from Jurassic Park. **Gumball's third mutation gave him two frills similar to the ones of a frilled lizard, two small head protuberances, a snake-like tongue, sharp teeth and reptilian eyes. This could be a reference to the Dilophosaurus from the same movie. Goofs/Errors *For some reason Gumball wants to prove to Patrick that he is good enough to date Penny, despite the fact that Gumball has already proven himself to him in: **"The Date," when Gumball returns Mr. Cuddles to the The Fitzgeralds. **"The Knights," when Gumball saves Penny's life when he pushed her out of the way of danger. **"The Shell," when Gumball confesses his feeling and kisses Penny. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes